


Top Ten

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Article Style Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: The top ten moments in our favorite ships relationship.





	Top Ten

**Top Ten Machine Gun Kelly and Y/N Moments  
**

_By Elias Smith_

It’s official, our favorite unproblematic couple is going to be together for two years fairly soon. We don’t know the exact date, but they did mention last August that they had been seeing each other for over a year. Now, there is a lot of moments to sift through to pick the best, neither are shy to share photos and videos of the other to give us all the content we crave. So, here are my top ten best Machine Gun Y/N (How do they still not have a ship name???) moments. Tell me if I missed one in the comments below! (All videos, interviews, and photos will be linked at the end of the article)

10\. Creep by Radiohead 

> Surprise, surprise, this just had to be on the list. When Machine Gun Kelly embarked on the first part of his Hotel Diablo tour in the US, at every concert he performed the chilling song Creep, that is known for being banned from radio stations. During the fifth concert of the tour, he told fans on stage that Creep had made it into the set list, because it was the first song that the couple had listened to together (weird, but cute!). 

9\. Creep but with a twist!

> I know, I just mentioned Creep, but we can’t forget the June 25th show in Seattle, Washington, when he was in the middle of the song, Y/N came out and surprised both the audience and him! It was comical seeing the videos of him looking surprised to see his girlfriend who was supposed to be in Italy for an undisclosed project.

8\. Confirmed 

> How could we talk about their relationship and not mention when Machine Gun Kelly confirmed the relationship? We all suspected something was going on in with the numerous spotted appearances in late 2017 and early 2018, despite the release of the song Break Up, just a few months prior, from MGK. When the musician did his second interview with Hot Ones, Sean Evans asked the question we all had, what’s going on between you and actress Y/N? We expected him to act similarly to how he did when questioned about Amber Rose in the first hot ones episode he did. Cooly, despite having just had a wing with hot sauce over half a million scovilles in his mouth, he said, “I would say we’re just chilling, but I’m not about to be a fucking liar. We’re together, have been for a while now.” He then looked at the camera and winked, saying next. “Sorry, babe. Had to tell ‘em.”

7\. The Bath Live

> If you don’t know what I mean by the bath live, that’s okay, but also where have you been? In July of 2018, Y/N decided to do an instagram live, while not unusual for the actress, she did it in the most surprising of places. When you clicked on the live you were greeted by Y/N from the shoulders up as she relaxed in the bath. Having just got done traveling, she decided to show her ritual for what she does when she returns to the states. Fifteen minutes after the live started, Machine Gun Kelly, entered the bathroom. Having not seen his girlfriend for over a month and respecting that she had promised to be live for another twenty minutes, he stripped down and only after she covered the camera, joined her in the bath. When the camera was uncovered, we were greeted with the same view of Y/N, only for him to be sitting behind her. The next twenty minutes of the live were spent with the couple in the bath, as he would splash her sometimes when she was thinking for too long over an answer. And joining in on answering some questions. We also for the first time got to see the couple kiss each other. 

6\. Shinedown

> Let’s go back to August of 2017, we didn’t know that they we’re seeing each other much less that Y/N and Machine Gun Kelly knew each other. When Shinedown announced their summer tour, they had one stop in California. And with that concert, it marked the couples first public appearance together. Fans had spotted the two, and took many photos and videos of the two. Since, the two didn’t really touch each other, no one thought too much of it. I only bring this up, because Y/N told MTV, seven months ago, that the concert was their first actual date, despite having already entered a relationship. 

5\. The Dirt Set

> Everyone knows about The Dirt, the Motley Crue biopic where Machine Gun Kelly starred as Tommy Lee. During the filming of that movie, Y/N got to come on set and meet Tommy Lee himself, who was also on set during the time. Having already seen what the actor looked like in the whole get up, Tommy filmed Y/N’s reaction to seeing her boyfriend with no tattoos and in clothes from the 80’s. The reaction was priceless. When he came out of his trailer, you could see her jaw drop as she took her boyfriend. And the words that came out of her mouth were even better, “I might of been a Mars girl, but this…” she trailed off, her words having made both of them laugh. She in the same video told Tommy that, Motley Crue was her first concert, while Machine Gun Kelly struggled with staying on the make up departments good side or saying fuck it and hug his girlfriend. He hugged and kissed her, afterwards he looked at the camera and said, “Make up will kill me for this, but I missed her.” 

4\. 26th Birthday

> When Y/N celebrated her 26th birthday last year, many photos and videos were posted. But, the sweetest of all was one from Y/N, herself, saying thank you for all the birthday wishes. She posted a photo, with a cake in front of her, and when you slide to see what came after, your greeted by a video of Machine Gun Kelly and his daughter, Casie, bringing her breakfast in bed. The two of them both kissing her on the cheek, before the videos ends. 

3\. Kisses The Short Film

> When Y/N announced that she had a short film coming out that would be available to watch on YouTube in the beginning of this year, fans freaked out. She and I quote, called the film stupid and that it wasn’t much but something she had been thinking about doing. The tiny film opens to black, with her doing a voiceover, that goes throughout the seven minute short film. In the film, when the black fades out, we see Machine Gun Kelly and Y/N laying in bed together, backs to each other. As the camera moves to show us their whole bodies, we see that despite not looking at each other, the two are holding hands. I could describe frame by frame what happens in this short film, that’s just how much I love it, but to summarize. The rest of the film shows the couple acting together in at times a very distant manner, to abusive on both sides, to passionate, to kind. It seems to show every kind of romantic relationship there is. You may wonder why I included this on the list, but honestly I had to just because of the passionate moments you do get to see in the film and also how Y/N sounds as she narrates what’s happening in a poetic way. 

2\. Persephone 

> Everyone has an opinion on who had the better diss track between Machine Gun Kelly and Eminem. And many can admit that Eminem crossed a line he shouldn’t of when performing the song Killshot for the first time. He had a girl that looked very similar to Y/N on stage with him, and throughout the whole song he proceed to keep the girl close at his side. And when the song ended, he said into the microphone, “We all know that Y/N’s thinking of me and not you.” Referencing a picture she had posted earlier that day of herself with the caption, thinking of you. Machine Gun Kelly didn’t hesitate at his concert the next day, to perform Rap Devil twice, all while looking more pissed off then anyone has ever seen him. His band also seemed just as pissed off, no one having smiles on their faces as the song played out. Y/N herself sent out a tweet with the middle finger emoji. A week later however, when the couple reunited, the rapper/actor posted a picture of his face resting on her stomach, her hip the main focus of the picture, where a new tattooed laid, that said Persephone. The caption read, “it can take a lot to get Hades, but mention Persephone and your done.”

1\. Red Carpet 

> And number one on my list has to be their first red carpet together. They were stuck to each other sides the entire time, even for the interviews that Y/N had, Machine Gun Kelly was right by her, arm wrapped around her waist. The best part was the interview she gave us, where we included the rapper and turned it into a little game of who know the other better. At first he didn’t want to play, considering we just decided to do this and there was no reward, but when Y/N told him that if he won, he would get a kiss, explaining that because of her lipstick she had told him while getting ready they couldn’t kiss until after the event, he immediately agreed. Unsurprisingly, due to the incentive of getting to kiss his girlfriend, he won. And proceeded to give her a kiss in front of the camera that made my coworker James who was interviewing them, blush!

There’s my top ten moments. Do you think I missed one? If so, tell me!


End file.
